One less secret to hide
by RileyDumbledore
Summary: Her father taught her early in life not to place too much importance on labels but Riley Dumbledore was a daughter, a friend, an animagus, a freedom fighter but what happens when she returns to Hogwarts and adds a student and a lover to the list...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own none of the Harry Potter characters or storylines, they all belong to the legendary JK Rowling, I am merely borrowing them. Story contained here and all original characters are mine to manipulate. This is my first writing and a story I wrote as a personal goal so please read with an open mind. Enjoy...**

**The weakness of professor Snape**

The general noise level in the Great Hall began to rise as professor McGonagall leaned over and picked up the sorting hat and stool and swiftly exited the hall, however it took mere seconds for a silence as loud as the grave to fall once professor Dumbledore approached the lectern. He smiled broadly at the show of students before him, his blue eyes twinkling. Serene yet powerful; his mere presence commanded silence as everything from the tip of his star encrusted wizard's hat to the soles of this polished black boots explained that this was someone worth paying attention to.

'Welcome, both old and new students', he exclaimed spreading his arms wide, 'welcome to another brand new year at Hogwarts. I trust we find you all well rested from the holidays and already to put your able minds to another action packed year of study. I have a few start of term announcements to make before we begin what is sure to be another glorious feast. Firstly', he began adopting n air of seriousness, eyeing the students before him over the top of his half moon spectacles, 'Mr Filch has asked for what he assures me is the 776th time that magic in the corridors is forbidden, and any student caught doing so will be punished most severely. Secondly I will inform you as I do every year that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. Professor Grubbly-Plank is harvesting a rather large batch of doxyspider eggs which are incredibly dangerous. I therefore warn you that any student found in the close vicinity of the forest without due reason will be expelled immediately.' At these words he let his crystal blue gaze across the sea of faces before him, lingering particularly on a pair of red haired twins in their 6th year who harboured a special talent for mischief.

Dumbledore's features relaxed and he smiled once more, 'and finally on a happier note, professor McGonagall and I are proud to announce the return of our daughter, Riley to Hogwarts this year.' An audible gasp filled the hall and several bewildered faces turned towards Dumbledore. 'She will be arriving tonight to continue her studies as part of Gryffindor house. I am sure, as you do with all new comers to the school, you will all do your best to make her feel welcome'. Dumbledore removed his hands from the lectern and folded them in front of himself, radiating happiness. 'Now I will delay your hunger no longer, enjoy'.

No sooner had these words left his mouth than the tables the students were seated at instantaneously filed with food. Platters, bowls and plates of beautiful, well prepared food and the students, evidently ravenous after such a long journey took no time in tucking in.

About halfway down the Gryffindor table a ghost was hovering, glowing silver in the flickering light caused by the hundreds of floating candles in the hall, talking animatedly to a small group of students. Dressed in 15th century breaches and a stiff neck ruff, nearly headless Nick was clearly enjoying the captivated audience surrounding him.

'Oh yes', he stated, an air of superiority emanating from his opaque form, 'I've known Riley since she was a baby, lovely young girl. Grew up here in the castle, positively everyone important here knows her well.' At these words he pulled himself up tall and straightened his ruff, clearly very much aware of his own self importance.

'But then how come we havn't heard of her, or seen her about the castle in all these years?', a slight boy of around 15 asked, his ruffled jet black hair standing out in stark contrast to his jade green eyes, which at that moment were full of confusion and unanswered questions.

'Seriously Harry, have you ever even opened your copy of Hogwarts: a history?' Dumbledore and McGonagall sent Riley to a wizard school in America, the Chilton academy is one of the most progressive educational institutions in the World', Hermione finished. A bright witch, the best in her year in fact, Hermione could always be counted on to know her facts, however obscure.

'You knew Dumbledore and McGonagall had a kid?', a skinny red haired boy said incredulously, waving his fork wildly so pieces of the mashed potato it contained flew in several directions, 'how did I not know this, I come from a wizard family". He finished ignoring Harry who was sitting beside him who was now slowly wiping bits of potato from his forehead.

'Hermione shrugged, 'well it was kind of hushed up, I mean people knew but', she paused looking swiftly down to take ensuring no one was paying them much attention so she would not be overheard, 'two of the most well known of wizard kind produce a child. That child would surely not be safe from he-who-must-not-be-named, I'm sure she'd be a bulls eye target for any of his remaining followers too'. There were a few moments of silence while this new information was digested by those around her. Harry was the first to speak up, 'then why return now with Voldemort on the rise again, Hogwarts is likely to be the first place he'll look'. Hermione looked up from her half empty plate,

'Harry, think about it, it doesn't matter where he looks, wherever Dumbledore is, is surely the safest place to be'.

A mighty bang echoed through the hall as the caretaker Argus Filch appeared in the doorway, the heavy oak door slammed firmly into the wall behind him. Several students around the hall gathered themselves, returning forks to the table and picking up overturned goblets, lost in their surprise at this loud and unexpected entrance.

A place pink blush crept up the pallid face of the caretaker as he surveyed the wave of faces turned his way, 'Sorry Headmaster', he stuttered shifting embarrassedly, 'only Miss Dumbledore has arrived'. A quick and low chatter broke out among the students but Dumbledore smiled,

'Thank you Mr Filch', he said, 'please show her in'. Filch inclined the top half of his body in a twitching bob and backed out of the hall. The staff on the top table as one rose to their feet and McGonagall walked around them and took her place next to Dumbledore. Moments later Filch returned carrying a large ornate trunk which he deposited at the door with a loud thud, and stepped aside to reveal a young witch in a long black travelling cloak. She lowered the hood of the cloak and unfastened it, handing it to Filch with a 'thank you' and a smile. Riley Dumbledore then lifted her gaze to the silent hall, petite and slim she wore a feminine white shirt, its scalloped collar standing open above a fitted grey pinafore bearing the crest of her former school. Her long golden hair cascaded down her back and familiar bright blue eyes lifted to her parents faces. Riley smiled and broke into a run, closing the distance between herself and the podium upon which her mother and father were standing, oblivious to the hundreds of faces that studied her as she threw herself into the arms of them both. The chatter broke out once again. Once she had been hugged and kissed by both her parents, Riley turned her attention to the rest of the teaching staff who had made their way over to the podium to greet her warmly. Only one teacher remained seated, a portly witch in a fluffy pink cardigan and matching Alice band. Her bulging eyes shifted from the students to the scene taking place in front of her and back again like a hunter eyeing her prey. Halfway down the Gryffindor table Harry and his friends were watching the exchange with interest.

'I wonder whether she'll be joining our dormitory', Hermione said,

'Probably, I mean she's not likely to stay with Dumbledore or McGonagall, she'll want to fit in', Harry replied, closely watching the staff table as Riley continued to make her way through the teachers greeting and hugging as she went, until only one teacher remained. Professor Severus Snape, the Hogwarts potions master was hated by most of the school. Head of Slytherin house, his bias towards them was clear to everyone. Now however he looked almost nervous, standing off to the side of the large group of teachers, his long hands fiddling with the sides of his token black robes.

'What's up with Snape?', Harry asked, 'I've never seen him look so...nervous before, he's usually the one making everyone else suffer'.

'Odd', replied Hermione, 'given his blush and apparent nervous habits, if I didn't know better I'd say he likes her'.

'Come off it, Hermione', piped up Ron loudly, his face the picture of disgust evident in his voiced, 'since when has Snape ever liked anyone? I doubt he's capable, and besides that's disgusting, he's old enough to be her dad'.

'I don't know Ron', Harry said, eyeing Snape cautiously, 'I think Hermione might have a point'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for my first 2 reviews! Hope you like the update! For those cosplay fans check out the blog for this story, i'll be posting the story plus photos & blogs for the characters soon, blogspot search rileydumbledore**

**Little White Paws**

Riley took a deep breath to calm her nerves before pushing open the 5th year Gryffindor girls dormitory door. The room was circular and spacious in one of the castles top most towers. Six four poster beds stood around the edge of the room, their occupants trunks already present at the foot of each bed. Riley walked over to where hers was sitting at the end of the last bed before the door to the adjoining bathroom. Hermione was already present unpacking her trunk in the bed next to Riley's. She looked up as Riley approached and smiled holding out her hand.

'Hi. I'm Hermione Granger, you must be Riley, welcome back to Gryffindor'. Riley smiled back, pleased to start making friends.

'Yes I am, and thank you', she sighed contentedly as she looked around the room, 'it's so lovely to be back in the castle, back home again'.

'I bet', Hermione replied, 'although it must have been wonderful to attend Chilton, I've heard amazing things about their transfiguration department'.

Riley turned back to Hermione, stunned that she knew of her former school and her attendance there, there was obviously more to this girl than meets the eye.

'You know about Chilton? Yes, their academics are generally outstanding, and I had some wonderful teachers but I just never quite felt like I belonged there, it just wasn't home', she said shrugging. 'I'm very much looking forward to finally studying here, I've already read _The__standard__book__of__spells__grade__5_ and _Defensive__magical__theory_ twice through and have some queries on wand movement that I'd love to talk through with Professor Flitwick.

Hermione was temporarily stunned. Finally a student who shared her love of academics and one who actually bothered to read the set books, the feeling was however only temporary, after all, she concluded with Dumbledore and McGonagall as parents what else could she have expected. Still she felt she had met a new friend whom with she could actually talk about work.

'Me too! I can't wait to start working on counter jinxes in defence against the dark arts. If you have any free time tomorrow I can show you a great book that expands on the principals started in _Defensive__magical__theory_', she paused, 'if you want to of course', she added nonchalantly.

'That would be great', Riley replied, both pleased and relieved to have made her first friend. Suddenly she realised she had spent at least a good ten minutes talking with Hermione, she shut her trunk lid with a deep thud and made a grab for her wand,

'I just have to make a quick call on an old friend, I'll see you in the morning'. Hermione turned from her bed to where Riley was, already opening the door,

'You do know we're not supposed to go wandering around the castle this late? I'd hate for you to get in trouble', she said a genuine note of concern in her voice.

'I know', Riley replied, 'but it's ok, I lived here for 11 years, I have my own way of avoiding old Argus'. She winked at Hermione, then with a noise like the sound of sleigh bells transformed herself into a tiny kitten. Snow white from head to paw, the only similarity to the almost fully grown witch who was standing there just a second before was the pair of strikingly blue eyes that looked back playfully at Hermione, then, in the flick of a tail, she was gone.

Riley knocked twice on the solid wood door of the potions lab, the noise echoing down the dark deserted corridor. Without waiting for an answer, she pushed it open a fraction and slipped inside. Snape was sitting at his desk at the far end of the room, illuminated by only a few stray candles, his quill scratching away furiously at the parchment on the desk in front of him. He looked up at Riley's entry, laid down the quill and pushed his chair away from the desk.

'Miss Dumbledore', he started his voice low and rounded, 'to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?'. He seemed unsurprised by her visit, something no student would usually do, and certainly not on a social call.

'Severus, I trust you remember the conversation we had when I last saw you', Riley replied walking the length of the room and coming to stand next to Snape's desk, her right hand resting lightly on the wood surface. Snape took several deep breaths,

'Of course I remember, how could I forget it', he paused his voice a mere whisper, 'or forget you'. His black eyes softened revealing hidden pools of depth and emotion that he usually kept locked away from prying eyes. Riley lifted her head, and said imploringly,

'then you know why I am here. I have done what was asked of me, I have waited my time, I will be sixteen soon, I don't want to wait any longer'. She came around the end of the desk and delicately placed herself in front of Snape, between him and the desk. Snape inhaled sharply there was no space between them now, Riley stood one leg on either side of his, the heat radiating off her. Sky blue eyes bore into his, full of passion and promise. It took him a moment to gather himself before he spoke.

'Riley', he breathed, tearing his gaze from hers, 'It's not a matter of what one wants, it's not that simple. You are still very young to be making such a decision.'

'Don't tell me I'm too young Severus. Do you not think I havn't given this serious thought? It's not some childhood crush, it's something real and solid and there, I'm not just simply betrothed to you, I love you'. Snape moved in an instant. Standing he lifted Riley up onto his desk and pulled her close till he was standing between her legs. Hands shaking he ran long fingers up the inside of her bare thigh, the skin pale and soft. She sighed and he took the opportunity to claim her lips with his, kissing her deeply. Riley was lost as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer to her. When they parted both were breathless. Resting their foreheads together Snape said,

'Please don't think this is easy for me either, but I am your teacher now and as such we must be very careful about persuing our relationship'.

Riley couldn't help but pout, 'once I'm in sixth year I can give up potions, then no one could argue with us', she was aware of how childish she sounded but she knew Snape had a harder time resisting when she teased him. Snape laughed and pulled Riley in for a hug, resting her head upon his chest.

'You can't give up potions, deep down you don't want to and I won't let you, you're too good, I need more students in my class who can actually tell the difference between the top and bottom of a cauldron'. Now it was Riley's turn to laugh. She'd missed this time spent together, when they were free to laugh, free to be themselves and all that mattered was the two of them. 'You should be getting back to Gryffindor tower little kitten', Snape said lifting Riley's chin with his hand, 'You have had a long day, you need some rest'. Riley knew there was no point in arguing, she had a full day of Hogwarts classes tomorrow and she was tired from her long journey earlier.

'You're right', she replied, placing the softest, sweetest kiss on his lips before jumping down from the desk. 'Goodnight Severus', with one last look she headed for the door.

'Sleep well, my little one'.

In a flick of her long hair she was gone, and silent paws carried her back to Gryffindor tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own none of the Harry Potter characters or storylines, they all belong to the legendary JK Rowling, I am merely borrowing them. Story contained here and all original characters are mine to manipulate. This is my first writing and a story I wrote as a personal goal so please read with an open mind. Enjoy...**

**For those cosplay fans check out the blog for this story, i'll be posting the story plus photos & blogs for the characters soon, rileydumbledore . blogspot . com**

**The first day of term**

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the girls dormitory and woke Riley slowly from a deep and peaceful sleep. She lay there contemplating the day ahead, warm and content. She knew today was going to be no easy ride. She was sure many people would be expecting her to get special treatment from the teachers and staff and would resent her for this. She knew however that this was not going to be the case, if anything the fact that most of the staff had known her since she was a mere bump in McGonagall's tummy was going to make her job much harder. They had high expectations for her work and ability and she was going to have to work hard to please them. She got up and dressed for the day ahead, silently cursing the Hogwarts uniform. As she surveyed herself in the mirror she took out her wand and made a few last minute adjustments, shortening her skirt a little more than it should have been and adding a matching charcoal bow clip to the side of her long blonde hair. When she reached the common room, Hermione was already up and waiting for her, sitting in a squashy armchair by the fire a book in her lap, she looked up as Riley reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning', she said, marking her page and shutting the book.

'Morning', Riley replied, smiling and taking the seat next to Hermione.

'I thought you might want some company on your first day', she replied

'Yes Please, and thanks', Riley said. At that moment two boys came speeding out of the dormitory door, Riley recognised the first boy, Harry Potter, who had a look like thunder on his face.

'What's the matter?' asked Hermione, calling over to the pair.

'Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You-know-who', said Ron succinctly, when Harry did not respond.

'Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the last end of term feast? You know who's only been back two months and we've already started fighting among ourselves'. She stood up and walked over to the boys, Riley trailing in the wake. 'This is Riley', Hermione said, stepping aside to introduce them, 'this is Harry and Ron, they're in 5th year too'. Harry smiled, his demeanour warming,

'Nice to meet you Riley', he said, 'it must be great to be back at Hogwarts'.

'It is', Riley replied, 'I hadn't quite realised how much I missed it till now, it's the only home I've ever known'. Harry nodded, he knew exactly how she felt. Hogwarts was the only home he'd ever known too. Next to him Ron made an indistinct noise in the back of his throat. Riley turned to him to find him blushing a deep shade of puce. He opened his mouth, then shut it again, several times in succession, before managing a squeeked,

'Hello', blushing even deeper he added, 'great weather we're having isn't it?' Harry laughed and the four of them set off out of the portrait hole for breakfast. They seated themselves at the top of the Gryffindor table and Harry and Ron immediately began tucking into whatever food they could get their hands on. Across from Riley a brown haired boy with a friendly round face extended his hand across the bacon and eggs to her,

'Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom, welcome back to Hogwarts'. Riley took his hand and shook it gently, convinced that she had met him before, she decided to be bold and ask,

'Thank you, so nice to meet you but please excuse me, have we met before? I'm sure I know your face'. Neville smiled broadly,

'Yes. I came to your 7th birthday party, here in the great hall. Honeydukes provided all the food and you had a 7foot high cake, that changed flavours as you ate it, best party ever', he added quietly 'I didn't think you'd remember me'. Riley now smiled too, remembering the party well, her father had hired a large group of unicorns and a troupe of real dancing fairies.

'I remember', she replied a wave of nostalgia flowing over her, 'you came with your Gran, a small lady in a hat with a vulture and you gave me a dream sprite to ward off nightmares. It was so beautiful, it was my favourite gift that year, I still have it'. Neville blushed even redder than Ron's hair. Riley was also introduced to Ginny, Ron's little sister and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, two of the other girls who shared her dormitory. Both were very excited to finally meet her but questioned her extensively about her late night whereabouts the night before. Riley tried at first dodging the questions with nonchalant answers, however when they persisted she said she had simply gotten homesick and went to see her parents. Both girls nodded knowingly as if they had been expecting that to be the case all along and finally changed the subject.

Professor McGonagall was now moving along the tables handing out timetables.

'Look at today!', groaned Ron. 'History of magic, double potions, divination and double defence against the dark arts...Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those skiving snack boxes sorted...' At that moment a pair of red haired twins arrived at the Gryffindor table, seating themselves across from Hermione. Before Riley could be introduced to them however, her attention was caught by a minute white and brown owl that had landed on her cereal bowl and was hooting happily at her. She reached down and detached the small box that was tied to its leg and gave its feathers a quick stroke. The little owl hooted with delight before jumping onto her shoulder where he nibbled her ear affectionately before flying off back out of the roof. She held the small box up and looked at it, a deep shade of purple it was encrusted with star shaped gemstones. Wondering who it was from, she unlatched the lid. Inside were three objects; A small vial of liquid, a beautiful white gold filigree heart upon a long delicate chain and a folded note. Hermione looked over from her conversation with the twins, Harry and Ron.

'Wow, that's beautiful', she said admiring the necklace, may I?'

'Sure', Riley replied removing the note from the box before handing it to Hermione. In tidy scrawling letters It read,

To my precious Riley,

A small gift to remind you that you will always carry my heart with you, wherever you go, and a little luck for your first day, but I know you won't need it,

Yours always

Severus x

Although she knew he wasn't there, she had checked upon entering the hall, Riley couldn't help gazing up to the staff table and Severus' empty chair, she began wondering what potions was going to be like with him when Hermione's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

'This is felix felicis', she said holding up the tiny vial of clear liquid, 'who gave this to you? This potion is nearly impossible for any but the most skilled and experienced potion makers to brew'. Riley arranged her face into what she hoped was a non-guilty expression.

'Oh just a friend', she replied. 'It's nothing really, just wanted to make sure my first day went well, but don't worry', she added earnestly, returning the vial to the box and hanging the chain around her neck, tucking it down the front of her robes, 'I won't use it'. Hermione looked thoughtful.

'Would that be the same friend you went to see last night?' Riley blushed now. Clearly her story invented to pass off Lavender and Parvati didn't wash with Hermione. She decided the truth would be better in this case.

'Yes', she said simply, smiling as she stood and picked up her bag. The others followed suit and they made their way to their first lesson, History of magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers in the first chapter, please read. Sorry for the late addition of this chapter, with the last few weeks of school this year, life has been hectic so thanks for being so patient! This is the first chapter to include clear extracts from the HP books as this story follows the timeline of the Order of the Phoenix. Please review and enjoy...**

**Professor Umbridge**

History of magic was by common consent the most boring subject ever devised by wizard kind. Professor Binns, their ghost teacher, had a wheezy, drowning voice that was almost guaranteed to cause severe drowsiness within ten minutes, five in warm weather. He never varied the form of their lessons, but lectured them without pausing while they took notes, or rather, gazed sleepily into space. Today was no exception, Harry and Ron took the opportunity to play hangman on the sides of their parchment while only Hermione and Riley seemed impervious to Binn's monotonous tone, the only two in the entire class to take any notes. Hermione and Ron fell into an argument as they left the classroom an hour later, over sharing notes and Riley laughing to herself over the way they were bickering fell into step with Harry, who rolled his eyes at her as if to say, 'this happens all the time'.

'Hey Harry', Riley started, 'my father always speak very highly of you, I just thought you ought to know, I know sometimes he can seem a little like he's only looking at the bigger picture, and the little details arn't important, but I know he really respects you', she said earnestly. Harry was silent for a few moments as if gathering his thoughts before replying.

'I sometimes have a hard time believing it. I thought I knew him', he paused 'I thought we were close but now I'm not so sure, now I feel like all he sees me as is the bait for Voldemort'. Riley stopped and turned to Harry putting her hand on his sleeve. The group of second years that were following close behind them swiftly changed course.

'No Harry, you can't think that, why would you think that?'

'He never, even told me he had a daughter', Harry said his temper rising, 'he doesn't see me as important enough to share the details of his private life with, what else is there I don't know? He knows everything about me, that's the way it had to be, I thought we we're fighting Voldemort together', he nearly shouted. Riley took several deep breaths,

'Harry please. You really mustn't think that. I'm sure, no, I know my father thinks the World of you, but to be honest he hasn't been able to talk about me with anyone for my own safety'. She lowered her eyes. 'Think about it Harry, my parents are powerful wizards, two of the most noted of our age, as their only child is was feared I would be targeted by Voldemort or his followers and kidnapped or killed', she looked him in the eye now, both me and my whereabouts have been kept reasonably well hidden for years, so don't blame father for that. Believe me, it's not been easy for him'.

Harry's expression changed to one of relief and understanding.

'I'm sorry Riley, I never knew. It seems perhaps we're not so very different after all'. Riley smiled,

'We should hurry, we don't want to be late for Seve...I mean Snape, Professor Snape'. She blushed but Harry seemed to have not noticed. They both set off at a run for the dungeons, catching up with Ron and Hermione who were still bickering only when they were at the door.

They filed into the classroom behind them and proceeded to a table at the back of the room. Snape had them prepare the draught of peace, a potion to calm anxiety that often comes up in the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams they would sit next year. By this point Riley had already decided she hated potions with Snape.

She was doing her level best to remain impassive to his presence, and he himself did nothing to stop her. It was distracting having him around and being unable to behave in an amiable manner. It was not distracting enough however to stop her producing a perfect draught of peace. Only Hermione's potion came close to the sparkling silver vapour escaping from her cauldron. As she corked and labelled her flagon she felt sure she had just achieved an 'outstanding' grade. To top it off as she handed her glass vial to Snape, he lingered, his hand closing around her small fingers, for just a second. At the same time he raised his gaze to hers and they shared a moment of unspoken familiarity. Riley blushed all the way to lunch.

Upon entering the hall Hermione sought out Harry and sat down consoling him over the way Snape had treated him during potions, Riley was just about to back Hermione's attempt when McGonagall appeared at the Gryffindor table. A tall and austere looking witch McGonagall was harsh yet fair with her teaching. Her appearance seconded that, her long hair pulled back into a tight bun, she frequently wore tartan robes and a kind but serious expression.

'Riley dear, how is your first day going?', she asked blue eyes twinkling with interest.

'Good thank you, better than I had hoped even', Riley responded honestly. McGonagall smiled,

'That's great dear, your father and I knew you'd settle right back in. Speaking of your father', she added eyeing the students around Riley, 'he thought it would be a lovely idea if you came to dinner with us tomorrow night, and I have to agree. Maybe you could bring Miss Granger and Mr Weasley here', she finished indicating the two sitting with Riley, Harry seemed to have walked out, leaving them alone. Hermione smiled eagerly,

'That would be lovely Professor, thank you',

'Alright then, that's sorted', McGonagall replied patting Riley on the shoulder, '7 'o clock at home', she smiled once more and walked off in the direction of the staff table. Riley immediately turned to Hermione and Ron,

'Thank you so much', she said quietly, 'I know it probably seems like a boring idea but I know it will mean a lot to them both, and if you really don't want to go I can make your excuses'.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione hastily cut across him,

'No, really I think it would be very interesting to get to know them better, don't you think Ron?', she added elbowing him in the ribs, less than conspicuously. Ron coughed and managed to choke out,

'Yeh, I'm sure it will be great'.

Hermione beamed at him.

The bell rang at that moment and the three of them gathered their bags, separating on the first floor, Ron heading for the North Tower for divination, Riley and Hermione for Professor Babbling's ancient runes classroom. Having studied it at Chilton already for 3 years, ancient runes was one of Riley's favourite subjects, and today's task of translating an old and well known scripture really challenged her in the way she loved. She was the first to finish the task and earned ten house points for Gryffindor. When she and Hermione left the room an hour later she really felt like she was starting to fit in.

With only one class remaining she had just let her mind wander, thinking when she could sneak a chance to see Severus tonight when the new defence against the dark arts teacher entered the room. Riley scrunched up her nose in distaste at the pink fluffy cardigan she wore but quickly scalded herself for thinking ill of a teacher. Professor Umbridge, Riley knew was a new addition to the staff, thrust upon them by the Ministry. When she had them greet her parrot fashion, like a group of five year olds however, Riley thought maybe her earlier impressions of the woman were right after all, and after a couple of minutes, she was beyond certain they were.

'Now let me make a few things quite plain', Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk. 'You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead –'

'He wasn't dead', said Harry angrily 'but yeah, he's returned!'

Riley looked from one to the other worried about how this class had escalated out of control yet captivated by Harry's argument.

'So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord did he?' Harry asked, his voice shaking.

'Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident', she said coldly.

'It was murder', said Harry. 'Voldemort killed him and you know it'.

'Come here, Mr Potter, dear', Umbridge said in the most sweetly girlish voice. Riley got chills down her spine, if Umbridge had spoken to her like that she'd have run in the opposite direction as fast as her legs would carry her.

'Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear', said professor Umbridge, holding out a note she had just written to him. Without another word Harry left the classroom the booming thud of the slammed door ringing behind him. Riley chanced a glance at Hermione who looked back, she looked concerned and a little shaken. Furrowing her brow Riley did as instructed and turned her attention back to the text book in front of her but she failed to take in any of the words, all she could think about was what Harry had said. Her father had said very little about what had happened during the Triwizard tournament earlier that year, and Riley now felt a strong and compelling need to find out more. The bell rang throughout the castle and the Gryffindors could with relief exit professor Umbridge's classroom.

Riley, Hermione and Ron made their way back to Gryffindor tower to dump their bags, complaining avidly about professor Umbridge.

'I don't know how they can give us a teacher who isn't even teaching us, and in our OWL year!' Hermione seethed loudly, causing several of the occupants of a nearby portrait to mutter and tut.

'Apart from Lupin, when have we ever had a good defence against the dark arts teacher?' Ron replied grumpily, 'It's like they say, no one wants the job, it's cursed.' They turned a corner and started up a narrow staircase.

'To be honest', Riley said, careful to keep her voice down so they wouldn't be overheard, 'I don't think father had any choice in the matter, the Ministry has power over a lot of decision at Hogwarts now'.

Hermione sighed, 'That makes sense', she said as they reached the corridor with the Fat Lady's portrait, 'they don't trust what's happening here since Dumbledore's announcement last term, and professor Umbridge is the spy, sent by Fudge to keep an eye on things. Formatia trans sicere educatorum'. The fat lady's portrait swung forward to admit them. They dumped their bags in a nearby corner and retreated back out of the portrait hole.

'Let's just hope she doesn't last long then', Ron finished as they reached the bottom of the marble staircase Riley stopped.

'I'm not really feeling very hungry, think I ate too much at lunch', she said, Ron and Hermione stopping too. 'I think I'll just take a walk instead, meet you back in the common room'.

Ron looked satisfied but Hermione looked concerned,

'Are you sure? I hope you're not feeling unwell?', she asked.

'Oh no, I'm fine', Riley replied in what she hoped was an even tone, 'It's just been a busy day and a walk would be nice'. Satisfied Hermione and Ron bid her farewell and entered the great hall. Riley waited a few seconds then turned towards the passage that led down to the dungeons. The temperature dropped with every step she took, but she kept going insistent on visiting Severus. She knew he would take supper in his rooms and she yearned for the comfort of his presence. She turned a corner and came face to face with a Slytherin fifth year,

'Watch where you're going', he retaliated automatically before looking her in the face. Draco Malfoy was a tall, slender boy with sleek blond hair, his tone however was one of accusation and disgust. 'Oh', he said, clearly shocked, 'It's you, I didn't expect you see a Gryffindor down here', his voice took on a quality as slick as his hair, 'especially not one as good looking as you, Draco Malfoy', he said thrusting out his hand. Riley took it reluctantly, she was wary of anyone from Slytherin, Severus had told her tales as a girl that had made her toes curl.

'Riley Dumbledore', she replied retrieving her hand after only a few seconds.

'If you're lost I can help you back to the entrance hall', Malfoy said

'Thank you, but I'm actually on my way to see Professor Snape', she replied holding her chin high as to not appear intimidated.

'Snape?' Malfoy asked, his eyes forming a calculated look. 'Very well, see you around', he said walking off but continuing to watch her till he turned the corner and was gone. Riley continued to the dungeons with a little more haste, hoping to not bump in to anymore stray Slytherins.

As she had thought, she found Severus in his office marking papers, he seemed surprised but happy to see her.

'I was just about to retire for dinner, would you care to join me?' he asked a slight blush creeping up his pallid complexion. Riley smiled,

'Thank you, I'd love to'.

He turned and led her through a door at the back of his office which led to an antechamber of sorts, an ornate emerald velvet hanging graced the rough stone wall bearing the Slytherin crest of arms. Severus muttered a password to the heavy wood door in front of him and it swung open with a gentle creak. He stepped aside to allow Riley to pass, gesturing over the threshold. She did so but the passageway was narrow and she brushed against him as she passed, Severus hissed in his breath, Riley didn't look at him but blushed as she stepped through the door, a familiar warm feeling spreading through her belly. She took a deep breath and looked around her. They were in what appeared to be a sitting room, well proportioned and finished in shades of green. Candles burned from their brackets on the wall illuminating a handsome velvet sofa and two matching chairs gathered around a low wooden table of walnut colouring. In the stone wall a fire burned in an ornately chiselled fireplace and in the far wall opposite where Riley stood, was a further door, leading to what Riley assumed was Severus' bedroom. The thought made her blush anew and she fiddled nervously with her school robes. Severus shut the door behind them with a click and stepped forwards.

'Please, take a seat', he indicated to the plush green sofa and Riley grateful for a distraction from her increasingly improper thoughts, took a seat. She finally raised her eyes to his and couldn't help but smile at the sight that met her eyes. Severus was clearly nervous at having her there, his eyes scanned the room, flitting from armchair to fire, to rug, all the while ignoring her. His hands were balled in his long black robes and his breathing, usually even and controlled was shallow and fleeting. Finally, noticing her change in expression he let his gaze fall on her. One look and he was at her side instantly, settling on the sofa next to her. Riley breathed out in relief, at last feeling comfortable. She lifted her legs over his lap and snuggled into his chest. To his credit Severus responded immediately, lifting her easily into his lap then wrapping his long arms around her slight form. Riley closed her eyes, listening to the soft beating of his heart through the many layers of think fabric covering his chest. Not moving she asked gently,

'How was your day?'

'Abysmal', he replied his lip curling in humour, 'I had to suffer multiple examples of dim-wittedness and stupidity, removed a total of sixty house points and gave out three detentions, it really was most unbearable', he finished the tone of his voice so mocking, Riley playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

'Oh come on!' she replied looking up at him through her lashes, 'You don't fool me, you love taking house points and giving out detentions, in fact it's almost a speciality of yours', she grinned, daring him to fight back. She could feel the heat of his body through his robes and it made her feel reckless and bold. Severus swiftly ran his tongue over his lips, moistening them as he looked down at her,

'There are things I love even more...'

At that moment the door they had come through earlier opened and several stout little house elves trooped in carrying silver platters of hot, deliciously smelling food. Both Severus and Riley looked towards the advancing elves but neither moved so much as an inch.

'Pardon, professor, miss', she leading elf said his eyes pausing only briefly on the pair before depositing all the food on the low wooden table in front of them and bowing deeply as he and the other retreated to the door.

'Would you like some additional food sir', she little elf said, his candyfloss white hair reflecting in the candlelight, 'for the miss?' he added politely, bowing a second time to Riley, 'it shall be no trouble.

Severus cleared his throat, 'We shall be fine with what we have here, thank you', he said his words not at all rude in tone but a clear dismissal. Bowing a final time the elf departed, closing the door with a snap.

'Wow, this look delicious', Riley said leaning forwards and surveying the platters of steaming food. Suddenly ravenous she dipped her finger into a nearby mound of fluffy white mashed potato before bringing it to her lips, closing her eyes at how good it tasted. When she opened them Severus' eyes were fixed on her mouth, his dark orbs now obsidian black. Riley closed the gap between them and captured his lips in her own. Tugging gently on his lower lip, Riley allowed herself to get lost in the sensation. He tasted on wood smoke and pine and she wished the moment never had to end. When they came up for air, Riley sighed, her warm breath bouncing off his jaw.

'We're not doing the best job at keeping our relationship distanced', she said reaching her small pale hand around the back of his beck, feeling his pulse pound against her fingertip.

'I told you this wouldn't be easy', Severus replied, gently running his hand up and down her back soothingly.

'I know, but it feels right', Riley said, 'doesn't it?'

Severus lifted his head and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead before answering.

'Yes. It really does'.

They cleared the plates of food in a surprisingly short amount of time, and Riley settled back on to the sofa, full, warm and content.

'Thank you so much for the gifts this morning', she told him as Severus took her hand in his and laid his head back on the sofa.

'You're welcome. I know how important today was to you, and I wanted to let you know you are not alone.' Riley gently squeezed his fingers. 'However', he added his tone shifting, 'you could make better friend choices. Potter, Weasley and Granger', he said a bitterness in his voice, 'you shouldn't associate yourself with them, they're trouble'.

Riley sat up and looked at him. 'Come now Severus', she said laying her other hand on his thigh, 'I'm sure they're fine. They seem very nice, besides mother and father think very highly of all of them, but thank you for your concern', she added smiling at him. Feeling the need to change the subject she continued, 'So, have you had the chance to mark our potions from todays class yet?' Severus laughed,

'I have, but you will have to wait like everyone else, couldn't have you treated any differently to the others could we?' he said in mock seriousness. Riley shifted on the sofa until she was sat right next to him, she intertwined her leg with his and propped her head on her hand.

'Is there any way I can convince you otherwise, Professor?' she purred, all sense of innocence gone. Severus sighed and lifted his hand to her cheek, gently stroking the soft ivory skin there. Riley closed her eyes at the touch.

'Oh yes. I undoubtedly say there is', he replied, now running his fingertips across her lips, 'but we shouldn't rush something this good'. Riley opened her eyes and without shifting her gaze from his, kissed the fingers that lingered on her deep ruby lips.

'You're the most honourable man I have ever met, Severus Snape', she whispered before settling into his arms once more.


End file.
